SpongeBob SquarePants
|-|Base= |-|The Quickster= |-|Invincibubble= |-|Goofy Goober= Summary SpongeBob SquarePants is a childish, joyful, eccentric sea sponge who lives in a pineapple in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. He works as a fry cook at the Krusty Krab, a job that he is exceptionally skilled. SpongeBob lacks a lot of knowledge and is a constant annoyance to those around him (especially Squidward Tentacles), but he is very good-natured. SpongeBob is a clueless, abnormal, immature, fun loving and hyperactive character with a happy-go-lucky personality, he is also very kind-hearted and innocent, and very rarely acts openly mean to anyone, even his enemies. SpongeBob can become scared easily and usually panics when frightened,a dn his innocence also makes him overly trusting and very gullible, and he is easily manipulated by people who intend to use and/or harm him. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies between 10-C and 9-B | 8-A Name: SpongeBob Squarepants Origin: Spongebob Squarepants Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: God Powers and Abilities: Underwater Breathing (Type 1), Body Control, Elasticity, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Bubble Manipulation, Surface Scaling, Flight, Absorption, Karate Master, Non-Physical Interaction (can physically touch and harm The Flying Dutchman), Telepathy (Has the ability to affect dreams, read minds, transmit his thoughts to other people, etc.), Regeneration (Mid-High, quickly regenerated from being reduced to a cloud of dust. Regenerated from an explosion that reduced him to vapor), Immortality (Type 3 and 7, as seen here), Reality Warping, Immersion (As seen here), Probability Manipulation (As seen here), Toon Force, Broadway Force, Life Manipulation (Can create living beings out of sand), Light Manipulation (Can create rainbows and ride them), Hammerspace (As seen here), Gravity Manipulation (via this), Teleportation (As seen here and here), Rock Manipulation (Can drive a boulder as seen here), 4th Wall Awareness, Electricity Manipulation (via Goofy Goober Guitar), Vehicular Mastery (Has actually been shown to be a good aircraft pilot. If blindfolded, he can properly drive a boat), Fire Manipulation and Transmutation (Turned his fire-resistant suit into fire, then into Pretty Patties. Was also able to turn Patrick into a lifeless jar of mayonnaise), Weapon Mastery with his spatula and jellyfishing net, Explosion Manipulation, Duplication (As seen here and here), Air Manipulation (via Reef Blower), Invisibility (via Invisible Spray), Acausality (Type 1), Resistance to Mind Manipulation. With the Magic Book: Plot Manipulation, Power Bestowal and Magic Attack Potency: Varies between Below Average Human level (Due to his size) and Wall level via calculation | Multi-City Block level (Scales to Plank-Ton, who kicked Burgerbeard this far) Speed: At least Below Average, Subsonic with The Quickster suit (Ran to a rock and back in a very short timeframe) | Superhuman with Supersonic reactions (Can keep up with cars, dodged cannonballs) Lifting Strength: Varies from Below Average Human usually to higher at his peak | Superhuman Striking Strength: Varies from Below Average Class usually to Wall Class at his peak | Multi-City Block Class Durability: Varies from Below Average level usually to Wall level at his peak, regeneration makes him hard to kill | Multi-City Block level. Toon Force, absorption and regeneration makes him difficult to kill. Stamina: Infinite Range: A few centimeters, higher with Size Manipulation. Several meters via Electricity Manipulation Standard Equipment: Spatula, jellyfishing net, karate gear, Reef Blower, bubble container, bubble wand Intelligence: Varies (SpongeBob is usually shown as naive, gullible and clumsy. However, he is highly knowledgeable in some areas. He once made a fully functioning rocketship out of boat parts, and was able to perform an open heart surgery on Squidward. He is an expert fry cook and is also good at making clothes from scratch. Is a skilled musician, as he can play the guitar, drums, trumpet, ocarina, and flute. Although it may not seem like it, he is a remarkable aircraft pilot. In terms of fighting, he has been consistently shown to have as much, if not more skills than Sandy) Weaknesses: Spongebob often makes mistakes, and rarely takes anything seriously at first Key: SpongeBob | Invincibubble Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:TV Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Water Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Martial Artists Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Bubble Users Category:Iconic Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Mind Users Category:Dream Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Duplication Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Male Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Life Support Users Category:Body Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Size Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Immortals Category:Probability Users Category:Life Users Category:Light Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Fire Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Air Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Plot Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Magic Users